Pilikia Problems
by MoanaAliiana
Summary: A story with very many actions. In the first chapter you'll find a history, there you'll find some more information about my story.


**P ii L ii K ii A**

Information as first:

The story and the acts are devised. I only use the character of Hawaii Five-O for my story.

I'm from Switzerland and my English isn't perfect. When you see a mistake, then please tell me. I'll correct it. I hope you understand my school English. Have fun!

**K E ii K ii**

****C H ii L D

**S**teve set the file on his table and Danny comes in his office. "Are we going for a beer?", ask Danny his friend and Steve naps. "But you'll pay", says Steve with a smile. Danny rolls his eyes and go out. "Sure. But I'll drive the car."

Steve take his handy and follow Danny. Outside, Danny stands next to his car and wait to his car key. Steve boards and casts the key to Danny.

In the Waikiki Bar, they sit at the only free table and order a beer. They speak about all different things and the time goes on and on.

Danny and Steve leave the Bar after some hours and two more beer.

"Look there", says Danny to Steve.

Steve looks and sees a young girl that sits on the ground. She is crying. She has an injury on the head and she bleeding. Danny and Steve go to her.

"Hey, are you okay?", asks Danny carefully. Steve looks to the girl. She looks to Danny first and then to Steve next and her eyes dilate a bit.

"Oh, yes thanks. It's okay. I'm only fall dawn. But now, I must go home. I think my Dad is angry, I have to be at home for three hours." Danny helps her to stand up and Steve brings her to the car. "We shall bring you at home", says Steve and the Girl boards. She know this man, her mother shows pictures of him. She tells her address at the cops. By the house, she going out. "Thank you very much. I think it's better when I go in", says she and goes. But Steve stands next to her and accounts her arm.

The girl sighs and Danny bails out. "You haven't to come with me." Danny looks at the girl.

"Sorry, but we must. You're not sixteen years old and you're outdoors. It's forbidden to stay outdoor alone under sixteen years." She rolls her eyes and looks to the floor, sadly. Danny pushes the doorbell. They wait and Steve examines the Girl. She wears old, dirty clothes. She must do her own by the clothes to do them more modern. She doesn't have it easy, think Steve. He looks in her face. She has long red brown hairs and a flawless skin which is light brown. Her eyes glares in a deep light blue. Yes, she is a really nice girl, think Steve.

Suddenly, a man opens the door. The man looks to the girl and sighs. "What have you done?" ask the man angry. His eyes are blazing. The girl gives a shrug.

"Mr. Kuhnt, your daughter was fall down. We have found her a few streets before. She has an injury on the head", says Steve. He defends the girl.

The man looks to Steve distrustfully. "She's fall dawn? Sure? It's too bad that your head isn't cracked. And for you Officer, you mustn't bring her at home. She must learn it for herself. Oh yes and, she isn't my daughter", bellows the man. Danny looks to Steve fuddled. Steve is in a rage and he will protect the girl.

"Listen to me, Mr. Kuhnt. As first, I'm not an Officer, I'm a Commander. And I'm the leader from Five-O. If your behavior isn't better, I must you arrest so. In addition have you harm your compulsory control. She is under sixteen and alone outdoors." Steve looks to the man angry. The man sighs.

"Sure, Commander. Thank you very much. I'll look that she isn't outdoors late." Steve naps but he know, that the girl has problems now.

"Can you bring me back in the headquarter?" asks Steve back in the car. Danny lifts his eyebrows but then he naps.

"What do you want in the office?" ask Danny and he starts the car. He enjoys the drive.

"I want to look something", says Steve. He won't say more, that know Danny. However, he tries.

"About this Family? I've seen how you look at her", says Danny carefully. Steve naps and looks to Danny.

"Nobody can speak badly about his daughter. I'm sure, there is a mistake. She isn't fall dawn", says Steve and Danny naps.

"Yes, I have seen it, thank you. But you know we can't do anything for her. And, your only know the surname", says Danny and looks back to the street.

"Yes, but what do you think, how many Kuhnts does it give on Hawaii?" ask Steve and shakes his head. Danny sights, he quits. "How you go home?" asks Danny then.

"I don't know. I'll find a way", says Steve and he gives a shrug.

"You find it a way ever", says Danny and naps. Steve bails and go in the HQ.

He starts the computer and searchs all about Family Kuhnt. He opens the files and reads.

_**Rudolf Jürg Kuhnt**__, born on 23.10.1968 at Berlin, Germany. 3 times married. _

_1 wife: __**Susan**__**Loyner**__, 04.12.1971 – 15.06.2000, childless, __**married**__: 1995 – 2000, death by coronary, arouse advised, __**criminal**__**record**__: none_

_2 wife: __**Alena Mihai**__, 15.01.1972 – 03.06.2007, __**child: **__1 son, Marco Mihani, 27.07.1990 – 03.06.2007, __**married**__: 2002 – 2007, death by an overdose heroin, arouse advised, __**suspect**__: Rudolf Jürg Kuhnt, none onus, __**criminal record: **__none_

_3 wife: __**Emily Rain**__, 13.06.1975, __**child**__: 1 daughter and 1 son. Moana Aliiana, 26.03.1999, John Rudolf, 20.11.2010, __**married:**__ 2009 – open, __**criminal records**__: suspicion by child maltreatment_

_**Criminal records from Rudolf J. Kuhnt:**_

_1991 suspicion by aggravated assault, none onus_

_1992 aggravated assault by Hans Meier, born 13.06.1941, parole for two years_

_1994 suspicion by homicide, none onus_

_1996 burglary, parole for four years_

_2000 suspicion by murder, none/engineer onus_

_2002 assault, forfeit_

_2003 suspicion by domestic abuse, none intervention_

_2005 suspicion by burglary, none onus_

_2007 suspicion by murder, key witness is missing_

_2009 suspicion by child maltreatment, low onus_

Steve closes the flies and thinks about that what he read. The name of the girl is Moana. Her mother, Emily Rain. She was living her for a long time. And she was his girlfriend. Blithely, honestly and optimistically. In Steve's remember, she can't hit her daughter. But which man had she found. He remembers the evening again. He thinks about the Girl, Moana.

He doesn't know why, but this girl is magnetic. He thinks about her stepfather, Rudolf Kuhnt. He hit this girl. And Emily, his old girlfriend, she helps Rudolf. He can't imagine. It cannot be his old girlfriend.

Steve opens the files of Rudolf's wife. He sees the picture of her and closes the files directly. She is his old girlfriend. Steve goes back and thinks at Moana.

She is 13 now, in two months 14. Emily is disappears on a September day. Steve calculates nine months back. She was pregnant since July. Then, Steve and Emily was a pair. Steve opens Emily's files again. He searches a hint for Moanas Dad. But he doesn't find anything.

Steve searches the files from Moana and opens them.

_Moana Aliiana McGarrett, born 26.03.1999 in Los Angeles, single_

_Mother: Emily Kuhnt-Rain_

_Father: Steven John McGarrett_

_No more entries_

Steve looks shocked. He can't believe what he reads. Steve stands up and takes his jacket. A walk and a beer can help. Yes, a beer sounds great, thinks Steve.

He goes in the next bar and orders a beer. He pays his beer and goes out. He will have a walk. Steve abuts with Chin. "What do you do here?" asks Steve surprised. Chin is surprised too. "I was by Kono. We had forgotten the time. I have drunk a lot so I walk at home. And what's about you?" answers Chin rapidly. He looks inquisitive.

"I was drinking some beer with Danny, and then I went back in the HQ. And now I would have a walk." Steve goes in the Park and sits on the first bench.

"Do we have a new fall?" ask Chin and sits beside Steve.

"No", says Steve. "But we have found a girl tonight. She is thirteen years old. She was sitting on the board and was crying. She had a bloody injury on the head. And she told us she was fall down." Chin naps and examines Steve attentively. "We brought her home. Her father is a very unfriendly guy. He said it was too bad that her head doesn't cracked", says Steve angry.

"Do you have check him?" asks Chin. Steve naps and continuous.

"Yes, I do. He is marriage several times. The wife is death after five years. And then he does a break for two years. But they don't find any evidence. And he has more criminal records. I cannot understand. How can Emily found a man like this?"

Chin directly is clairaudient. "Do you know the woman?" ask Chin, but he is carefully. Steve naps and keeps silent for a long time. He mulls over. Shall I tell him? thinks Steve.

Steve is desperate. Suddenly, he is the Dad of a thirteen years old girl.

"What's the matter, Steve? We are sitting here for a long time. We can go in the HQ, what do you say?" Steve looks to Chin and then, he naps. I'm disarranged when I forget the time, think Steve.

Steve and Chin go in Steve's office directly. Chin looks out the glass door and sees Kono. Steve looks out too. "Tell her, she shall come. And please call Danny. He shall come too."

Chin naps and goes to his cousin.

Steve tells Kono the story about Moana and Chin is calling Danny. Five minutes later, Danny comes in the HQ. Steve greets him friendly and gives him a coffee. "Oh, Thanks man", says Danny. He sits beside Kono. Chin takes a seat in the other angle.

"So, I go back here yesterday. I checked Mr. Kuhnt. He had maybe killed his last three wives. The police never had any evidence. But he had more crimes. And now, he is married with Emily Rain for three years. She is mother of two children, Moana and John. I think he will kill them in two years. It's his pattern. It's the same ever. Married for five years and then a break for two years. We defend the family", says Steve. Chin and Kono nap. Danny looks interrogative.

"Why is this so important for you? I mean, he adds in two years." Steve looks to Danny and shakes his head. "Why do you think it's important for me?" asks Steve chippy.

"Yesterday, you looked at the girl for a very long time. You threaten Kuhnt with prison. You went back in the HQ and you called us here for a fall in two years." Kono looks interrogative. Steve looks angry.

"Steve, you said you know her, Emily. From where?" ask Chin calm. Steve sit at his table and is based his elbows up the table.

"She was my girlfriend. She was the first that I loved. We were a pair for three years but then she is missing. Nobody knows where she is. But I have read her files. She was going to Los Angeles. There, she had born Moana. She gets to know her husband in Germany on some day. She lefts the United States with Moana and went to Rudolf Kuhnt. They married for three years and they have a child. And they both abuse Moana." Chin frowns and rubs his hands.

"Why do you want protect Emily? She had leave you alone", says Kono. Steve frowns and cogitates about the information's. No, I can't say there, I must do a test first, think Steve.

"Sure, you're correct. I think about it again. We have time. But we look about the family. The whole family." The Team nap and Chin goes with Kono out of the office. Danny looks worried.

"Do you tell me what's the matter?" asks Danny his friend. Steve looks at him and shakes his head. "Not now, Danny" Danny naps and leaves Steve alone.

Steve lies down on couch and takes his handy beside himself. He cans hear when a new falls is coming. A few minutes later, he is fall in a light sleep.

Kono and Danny hunker over the computer. Danny looks in Steve's office and back to the computer. "He is sleeping", says Danny. Kono naps and Danny looks back in Steve's office.

"Kono, Chin is coming", says Danny suddenly. "What do you do here?" ask Chin directly.

Kono looks innocent.

"We search the thing, that make the fall important for Steve", explains Danny.

"Oh, yes. Did you find anything?" ask Chin and Danny shakes his head.

"Oh-Oh Guys. I think, I have found it." Kono smiles to the both men.

Danny und Chin looks at the desktop and they are stunned.

…_Father: Steven John McGarrett…_

Chin looks the other way and sigh. "How do he feel himself?" asks Kono and she sigh too.

"Terrible, I think", says Danny. "But he never say us the truth." Kono and Chin nap and Kono closes the program. Steve shall better not hear that they know his secret.


End file.
